Heavenly Gratitudes
by Angela Penfold
Summary: A mysterious, beautiful woman's arrival at the station to see Bosco proves to bring something a little more unexpected than a hot date.


Title: Heavenly Gratitudes

Author: Angela Penfold

Email: PG-13

Notes: This is a little piece set some time around the end of season 3

Characters: Bosco

"Come on baby, show a little more thigh for uncle Bosco." Casting a surreptitious glance over his shoulder Boscorelli made sure that his couple of minutes of R and R were going unmonitored. For once there'd been a bright side to transporting a belligerent, queasy drunk … five minutes alone with one of the best views in the city while Faith cleaned up a newly vomit stained uniform shirt. With her there it woulda been al all too brief glimpse at a fine piece of ass on route back to the RMP but boy had he lucked out today. He'd already had a couple of minutes to appreciate toned thighs, a perfectly curved butt and the best breasts he'd seen in months and there was no sign of Faith, or Stick for that matter getting back to him any time soon. Judging on how neurotic Faith'd been about cleaning uniforms, no matter how ruined they got, in the past he reckoned she'd probably spend half the day in the locker room this time. That left Bosco with time on his hands and a hot woman to ogle.

Propping a shoulder against the wall as he slid his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants, Bosco stared at the shifting hem of the short dress she wore. It wasn't total slut length, an inch below the crotch, but its mid-thigh cut was enough to show yards of tanned leg. This was the sort of woman who could make a mint on the streets, hell she probably was. Bosco grinned as she tugged at the dress again, her pacing around the desk had sent it soaring to new heights. All her adjustment had done though was make the neck drop an inch to reveal heart-stopping cleavage.

Her presence hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the station's male population but for some reason there was a lack of guys trying to approach her, like some sort of invisible safety barrier erected around her. It was either the biggest miracle in the city today or his little string of luck had broken and she was the chief of police's daughter. If it was the second of the possibilities then he wasn't even gonna touch her. He'd done the forbidden fruit thing before and he'd paid the price for it. All he needed was a second reprimand like that on his jacket.

Stick's daughter hadn't been this hot though, and hell, back then he hadn't gone months without getting any. Couldn't blame a guy's hormones for raging when you'd had to abstain and when all that long dark hair was tangling around her lithe body as she turned to face him. The heat that rolled to the pit of his stomach as she spotted him and gave a blinding smile was almost enough to set his libido on fire. That sort of lust was worth a reprimand if it came. Her "hi" over at him was inaudible through the noise in the station but it was enough to stir him into action and have him moving down the stairs.

He'd barely reached the desk when the interruption he knew would come arrived. He hadn't expected it to come this fast, hell he'd at least thought he'd have the time to charm her out of her number. Something he'd done had captured Kowalski's attention though and now he was calling out, halting Boscorelli's progress towards that little bit of heaven.

Kowalski leaned over the desk, beckoning Bosco closer. "Boscorelli, got a visitor." Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, amusement evident in his eyes, he indicated the hottie who was now watching them. "Asked for you by name, said she'd wait when I told her you were on patrol. How much it cost to get a high class one like that down here?"

"Some of us don't have to pay to get laid Kowalski." Today even Kowalski's jokes couldn't get him down though, not when a woman like that was here for him. As he pulled away to approach her she flashed him another one of those smiles that punched straight though to his loins. All his lust fuelled mind could come up with as he made his way through the crowd towards her was a mental gloat, 'Oh yes, there is a God.' One who loved him.


End file.
